


Wedding

by Novel_Scribe



Series: Spaqua - Tying the Knot [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: 2 of 3, Ficlet, M/M, Oneshot, Sweet, Wedding, second in series, spaqua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novel_Scribe/pseuds/Novel_Scribe
Summary: Roy and Garth's wedding day has arrived and the events leading up to the ceremony.





	Wedding

Bumblebee had her hands full. Between the two nervous boys, needing to help get both ready for the big day and direct everyone around the tower to get things set for the wedding and reception after.

“No. Stay put. You are not to leave this room, you hear me?” ‘Bee commanded the errant red head.

The leader of the Titans East had her work cut out for her today. Having to organize the decorations, food, guests and keep the two grooms under control and away from one another until it was time for them to walk down the aisle.

Fighting off the building headache, the teen went to see how the twins were coming along with getting the decorations setup.

“Hello boys,” Bumblebee greeted the twin speedsters when she exited the tower. “looks like you’ve almost finished here.” She commented when the twins stopped in front of her as she looked around the area.

Stopping in front of the East leader the twin read heads gave a greeting in Spanish before taking off again and continuing with their decorating.  
Heading out after that, Bee went to check up on the rest of what she needed to take care of before the big event.

XOXOXOXO

Roy stood in his room getting ready for one of the biggest days of his life with the help of Robin. The process of suiting up was no trouble, that started when it came to styling Roy’s hair.

“Don’t you dare come at me with that comb and hair gel.” The red head growled at the leader of the founding team of titans.

The two males glared at one another from inside the bathroom, both unwilling to move from their stance on the style for Roy’s hair.

Taking half a step closer with the comb held out in front of him, Robin tried talking the archer into letting him touch his hair. “You want to look good for your wedding, right?  
Then just, let me, at your HAIR!” Robin said lunging at the other.

It came almost as a dance with Robin trying to get to Roy’s hair while the red head himself backstepped and weaved around the small room.

“Rob, I swear if you touch my hair then your going to be too busy taking care of a broken arm to attend.” Roy threatened, continuing to swat Robin’s hand away from his hair.

“Well better that then going out with that hair on my wedding day.” Robin snarked back.

They once more kept with the back and forth on how Roy’s hair should be styled for when the wedding proceeded.

XOXOXOXO

Garth was, if you asked him, slightly panicked, but to anyone else he was totally freaking out.

Raven and Starfire were sent in to help Garth get ready for the ceremony, but it was hard when he wouldn’t stop pacing long enough to get into the suit or let Starfire style his hair some.

“What if he’s not really ready to get married? It’s a big step. He could have left already, and no one know until I’m just standing there alone. What if I’m not ready for marriage? I could possibly ruin our entire relationship.” Garth continued to rant.

Starfire hovered worriedly around the Atlantean, clearly wanting to say something to help calm his worries, while Raven’s patience was quickly hitting an end.

“For the love of Azarath. Garth, Roy will be there at the alter for you, neither of you will ruin your relationship with the other. Now hold still long enough so you can get your suit on and Starfire can get your hair because otherwise there won’t be a wedding because you will not stop pacing!” the gothic teen snapped.

That seemed to do the trick, Garth stopped pacing and rambling. Taking the chance now, Starfire started to work on styling the males hair while Raven fetched his suit to put on.

XOXOXOXO

After quickly slipping the dress she chose weeks earlier and fixing her hair a bit, Bumblebee went back out to help seat guests on either side of the aisle before the ceremony began.

Taking a glance at the time, Bee stepped aside to check in on Roy before Garth arrived and the two walked down the aisle together.

“Well don’t you clean up nice.” She commented eyeing Roy up and down.

Instead of his normal red and yellow suit, boots and quiver, in place he wore a burgundy 3-piece suit, white undershirt with a thin black tie. The vest buttoned down with the jacket hanging open. All tailored to him.

Smirking, Roy snarked back, “didn’t think you had it in you to wear a dress.”

Bee was going to snark back, but that was when the two noticed Garth making his way over to the two.

Where Roy was in a burgundy suit, Garth wore a simpler suit. He had on a simple white button-down shirt under a slightly darker blue jacket than that on his normal uniform with the lapels being black in color and a matching blue bowtie to finish the suit off.

Catching the glances that the soon to be husbands were giving one another, Bee decided to give the two a moment together alone before the wedding began.

A light blush covered Garth’s cheeks as Roy continued to stare at him in awe. “So, what do you think?” he asked the red head.

“Absolutely gorgeous.” Roy answered, taking Garth’s hand in his to gently kiss the back of it, causing Garth’s blush to darken. “Read to take the next step together?”

Lighting up, Garth agreed excitedly.

Linking arms the two walked down the aisle together to meet the pastor standing at the alter for the heroes.


End file.
